


Deception

by Morgan Briarwood (morgan32)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan%20Briarwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many kinks can I fit into one fic? (BJs, bondage, Impala-porn, knife-porn, pegging, role-play, rape fantasies, shower-sex, threesome, vampires and voyeurism...I think that covers it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deception

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** It is the author's intention that the sexual situations in this story are entirely consensual. But the first part of the story may not seem that way; if this is a sensitive subject for you, be warned.
> 
> **Note:** This story is a sequel to [Gambling](http://archiveofourown.org/en/works/4261) but it's not necessary to read that story first.

Jo lifted the glass to her lips, pretending to drink the red wine as she tilted her head to one side, allowing James to lift her hair and kiss her neck. Out of his sight, she dug her fingernails into her thigh, struggling to keep a smile on her face, to make him believe she was enjoying this.

She thought about Ellen, her mom, who would barely recognise Jo if she saw her now. Jo's hair was dyed scarlet. Her make-up lightened her skin a few shades. Her eyes were rimmed with thick kohl and her lips were painted dark red. She was wearing a tight, black latex skirt so short her mom would have called it a belt. A string midriff-top showed off her slim, athletic body and the black latex bra. She wore thigh-high black boots with heels so high she could barely walk, and heavy silver jewellery at her wrists and ears. Jo felt she looked like a hooker.

She thought about her lovers, Dean and Sam, who had both told her she looked magnificent in this ridiculous getup. James' mouth on her neck had none of Dean's fire, or Sam's tenderness. He was a little pathetic, really: a vampire hanging out in this underground goth club like a Lestat-wannabe.

James whispered something in her ear and Jo giggled girlishly, leaning into his arms as he slid his hands around her bare midriff. She felt him tense suddenly and glanced at him. Seeing his worried expression made her follow his gaze to the far side of the club.

At the club's only entrance, the bouncer was talking to a uniformed cop. The cop was brandishing what looked to Jo like a warrant. She bit her lip.

"Trouble," James said tensely.

The cop looked their way and even under the dim coloured lighting, Jo recognised his face. "Trouble," she agreed, "but not for you."

"What have you done, darlin'?" James asked her urgently, but it was too late.

The cop knew she was here. Jo looked around frantically for an escape route, but there was none from this place. That was the point. She stretched up to James as if to kiss him and spoke into his ear. "It's okay. He'll give me a hard time but they can't hold me without any evidence. Tell me where I can find you."

She saw the flicker of interest in James' dead eyes, quickly stifled under false concern. "You need help, darlin'?"

Her eyes flickered toward the approaching cop. "No, please, stay out of it. I'll find you tomorrow. Just tell me where."

James slid a hand under her top and tucked a folded piece of paper into her bra.

Jo pulled away from him, quickly arranging her hair to cover it up. She stood, smoothing down her skirt, staring at the cop defiantly. "You again. Aren't you bored with the chase yet, officer?"

He looked her up and down slowly, his eyes taking in everything, from high heels to blood-red lips. His lip curled in a sneer. "Don't make this difficult, sister. You know the drill by now."

Jo allowed a hint of fear to leak into her voice. "I didn't do it."

"Not my problem," the cop said harshly. A set of handcuffs appeared in his hand. "You want to do this the hard way? Fine." He grabbed her arm roughly. "I am arresting you for the murder of - "

"Go fuck yourself!" Jo spat at him. She was aware of voices all around them falling silent, of heads turning to stare at her and the cop.

" - You have the right to remain silent..."

"I know my fucking rights! Alright, I'm coming." Jo allowed the cop to march her toward the exit. She could have made more of a scene, but it wouldn't have accomplished anything useful. The cop walked quickly through the crowd, pulling her with him. Faces were averted as they passed, people watching surreptitiously, none of them wanting the cop's attention to fall on them. He walked Jo through the door and the spike of her heel caught on the threshold. She stumbled.

The cop caught her as she fell into the street, dragged her upright roughly then shoved her face-down onto the hood of the nearest car. It was the very-familiar black Chevy. Jo couldn't suppress her grin when she saw the Impala. The cop held her down, kicking her feet apart. He leaned over her, using the weight of his body to hold her in place as his hands ran down her sides. She'd expected him to search her, but his idea of a pat-down was not exactly professional. In the poorly lit and deserted street, there were no witnesses. He could do as he pleased with her.

His face was so close to hers she could feel the heat of his breath. "Did you get it?" he asked, speaking softly.

Jo was struggling not to laugh. "Damn it, Dean, I didn't agree to this so you could get a kick out of it! We're supposed to be working."

"Who says work can't be fun? Careful, honey, we've still got an audience here. Did you get it?" Dean grabbed one of her wrists and snapped one bracelet of the handcuffs on her.

Jo squirmed, but she'd known he would try a stunt like this. And she knew what her outfit did for him. If this were for real, and if he were just some asshole cop, she could have taken him. But it was Dean, and they needed to put on a good show.

"I got it," Jo murmured as she pretended to struggle. "The nest is on Factory Road."

He closed the second handcuff around her wrist with a loud click. "You look like I'm goin' to Hell just for lookin' at you. Jesus, Jo."

"Where's Sam?" she hissed.

"Waiting for us." He pushed her down onto the Impala's hood again. He finished patting her down and of course, he found the switchblade she'd so carefully concealed at her waist. Raising his voice just enough to be heard from the doorway behind them, Dean slipped easily back into character. "Well, well. Not so innocent after all."

"It's for self defence," Jo protested.

"Of course it is," Dean returned sarcastically. "What else are you hiding, sister?" He slid his hand under her tiny skirt, between her legs.

"Fuck you!" Jo snarled, but she moved against his hand, enjoying Dean's touch. His fingers worked inside her panties and into her body. Jo could feel Dean, hot and hard against her leg and suddenly she didn't care so much about keeping up the act. The handcuffs were digging into her wrist. "Dean...let's finish this."

Jo was never certain, after, if he'd misunderstood her suggestion, or if perhaps he hadn't even heard it. Dean pushed her skirt up to her waist. Jo tensed. She had never been into rape fantasies, and this was too close to that, though she trusted Dean utterly and knew he would stop if she asked. He was playing his role, letting the scene develop, but faux-rape had never been part of the plan.

Jo fought her way from under him, twisting around while Dean struggled to hold her, until she could look back at the club's doorway. The door was closed but Jo caught sight of eyes behind the glass, a man's silhouette. Dean was right. They had an audience and Jo would have bet long odds those eyes belonged to James-the-vampire. She knew his MO, and understood what Dean was doing: preparing a backup plan in case the address tucked into her bra turned out to be a blind.

Jo made her voice small and scared. "Look, officer, m-maybe we can make a deal? You can just pretend you couldn't find me."

Dean's hand stroked her ass soothingly at this consent; to the watching vampire the gesture must have looked like a demand or an abuse. "And why," Dean asked, flicking her switchblade open, "would I do that?" He ran the cool blade over the bare flesh of her hip and she felt an answering throb of heat in her cunt.

Jo bit her lip. "Anything, officer. I can be real sweet, baby. Just try me."

"Oh, I'm going to." Deftly, he sliced through the silk of her panties, first one side, then the other. He dropped the ruined panties into the gutter. "Real sweet," he growled.

Dean laid the still-open switchblade against her cheek and Jo stiffened. He set the blade down, then, on the hood near her face. He spread her buttocks open with both hands. Jo shook her head so her hair fell over her face, concealing her expression from the watching vampire. Dean started to push into her and Jo had to bite her lip again to stay quiet. She loved Dean fucking her, even rough like this. Maybe _especially_ rough like this.

He pushed in deeper until she felt the material of his pants against her bare ass. She realised he hadn't dropped his pants at all, just unzipped. He really was playing it like a rape. The thought thrilled her - not the thought of rape, but the knowledge that they were fooling James-the-vampire. Just as long as James didn't try to play the hero...but he wouldn't. He would prefer Jo broken, so he could play the avenger, not the rescuer. It was how he expanded his nest and the reason they were hunting him.

About then, Jo's ability to think coherently dissolved into pleasure and she could think only of Dean's hands on her, Dean fucking her.

***

Dean never expected Jo to let him do it, but hell if he was gonna stop now. He'd wanted to spread her over his car ever since he first saw her in this costume. The outfit just screamed tie-me-down-and-hurt-me. Dean knew Jo wasn't into bondage, so he didn't plan to take it any further than the handcuffs...but damn if she didn't encourage him. Maybe part of her _did_ like this game, after all.

Bent over his car, her latex skirt rode up so high he could have taken her without pushing it up any further. He raised the skirt anyway, because he could, and because her buttocks were smooth and pale in the moonlight and that was seriously hot.

When he cut off her panties, he was sure she would stop him. He was all ready to end it, shove his "prisoner" into the car and get the hell out...but by then she was begging for it. Hell if he was going to turn down an offer like that.

He shoved himself into her and found her wet but tight, deliciously tight. Holy fuck... It would be so easy to lose himself in this, but Dean was acutely aware of vampire eyes watching them. And of one other thing...part of his plan for tonight that Jo didn't yet know about. That thought made him thrust harder, holding her down as he spilled himself into her, biting his lip to keep from shouting her name.

Dean finished quickly. He zipped his pants and pulled Jo to her feet, anxious to get them both out of there, now. "Are you okay?" he whispered into her hair.

"Fine," she answered, in a voice that meant _fuck you_. She was pissed. Dean wasn't sure why, but he was certain he'd find out.

"Fight me," Dean ordered quietly. Raising his voice again, he said, "Nice ass." He kept one hand on her upper arm and opened the rear door of the Impala.

Jo wrenched away from him. "You son of a bitch! You said you'd let me go!"

"I lied." Dean pushed her into the car, slammed the door and hurried around to the driver's seat. He started the engine. The urge to look back was strong, but he resisted until they were several blocks away.

"Okay, Jo?" he called back over his shoulder.

She snarled, "I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't let me out of these cuffs!"

_Oh. Oops._ Dean dug into his pocket and tossed the handcuff keys back to her.

"You jerk." Jo struggled to get to the keys with her hands still cuffed behind her. "You could at least have let me come."

Oh, so that was why she was pissed. Dean grinned. "Sorry, honey. But you get kinda loud - that would have blown your act for sure." He twisted around to look at her, keeping one hand on the wheel. "You need help with that?" he asked. It was a peace offering.

Jo grunted, "No...I've got it." He heard the click as the cuffs opened. She unlocked her other wrist and leaned forward, smacking him across the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm drivin'"

"Fine. When you stop this car, I'm gonna..."

"Drop it, Jo. You're pissed. Okay, I get it. But we got the nest, didn't we?" Dean pushed a tape into the stereo. "Feel free to take care of business back there if you want to," he suggested. "But if you'll be a good girl and wait, I've got a special surprise for you at the motel."

She crossed her hands on the seat behind him and rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. "We're supposed to be hunting."

Dean grinned her way. "Can't take out the nest until dawn, honey. That leaves us..." he made a show of checking his watch, "...four hours to kill." He deepened his voice, teasing, "Don't you want to see what Santa's brought for you, little girl?"

She laughed, and Dean knew he was forgiven. "Santa? It's July."

Dean turned back to watch the road. "Yeah. But you weren't part of the team at Christmas."

In the rearview mirror, Dean saw Jo tuck his handcuffs through the waistband of her skirt. She rubbed at her wrists and he felt a flare of guilt, realising she was really hurt. She must have fought him harder than he thought.

***

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot with a screech of tires and parked the Impala right outside their room. He didn't want anyone to see Jo in her goth-call-girl outfit: as gorgeous as she looked, they'd checked into the motel as a married couple. That had become their standard MO since Jo joined him and Sam on the road. At every motel now, one of them hid in the Impala and the other two checked in as a couple. It was perfect misdirection: if anything went wrong and cops started taking an interest, they'd be looking for two guys and a girl, not a husband and wife or - once or twice - a couple of gay men.

Jo was out of the car before Dean shut off the engine, walking quickly across the asphalt to the room. Dean followed, running to catch up with her.

Sam was waiting for them in the room, his laptop open on the table in front of him. He looked up as they came in. "Hi," he smiled at Jo. "Do we have an address?"

Jo nodded. "Factory road. We'll hit 'em at dawn."

Sam caught the edge in her voice and frowned. "Jo? You okay?" He cast a worried look at Dean, silently asking what had gone wrong.

Dean shrugged.

Jo sat on the end of the king-sized bed and unzipped her thigh-high boots. She reached down to pull them off, wriggled her toes and sighed loudly. "Oh, god, that's better!" She let herself fall backward onto the bed as if exhausted.

Her body hitting the mattress dislodged the gift-box Dean had left on her pillow. Dean tossed his jacket over a chair and went to retrieve it. The box was glossy black and tied with a scarlet ribbon. Inside was something Dean had been planning to give to Jo for a long time. It had taken what seemed like forever to find exactly what he was looking for. He'd been checking every adult store in every town they passed through, but they never seemed to stock much variety and Dean couldn't mail-order because they were never in one state long enough. He was determined to get this exactly right, so he waited until he found the perfect one. He'd found it two days earlier, while they were shopping for Jo's hooker-chic costume, and went back that afternoon to make the purchase.

She rolled over onto her front as he lifted the box, smiling up at him and kicking her legs in the air above her ass. "Is that my present, Santa?" she asked in a little-girl voice.

Dean heard Sam catch his breath and close the laptop. He held the box just out of Jo's reach. "Maybe," he teased.

She schooled her expression to neutral. Jo did the best poker face of any woman he'd ever known. She raised herself up on the bed, flashing her cleavage. "Oh, well, never mind. You're probably too tired anyway."

"Like hell." Dean offered her the box. "Remember Vegas?" he asked her. He loved the way her eyes lit up. Oh, yeah, she remembered.

Suddenly she was grabbing for the box and tearing off the ribbon.

Dean glanced over to his brother. Sam was still at the table, watching them both intently. Sam, of course, knew what was in the box. He'd been looking forward to this as much as Dean. He couldn't help smiling as he watched Jo open the box with all the eagerness of a child at Christmas. She threw the ribbon and lid aside and laid the box down on the bed, staring at the contents.

It was a strap-on dildo, complete with harness. The harness was made of soft, black, leather straps. The firm triangular pad had a very special attachment on the inner side: a small vibrator built in. There was a control for the vibrator sewn onto the harness strap. The dildo Dean had chosen was hot pink latex, shaped just like a real dick with a bulbous head and thick veins running its length. Sam wanted him to get the flesh-coloured one, or black to match the leather, but judging from the look in Jo's eyes, Dean's choice was a hit.

Jo reached out and curled her fingers around the hot pink cock as if it were real. She bit her lip as she smiled up at Dean. "Oh, this is just beautiful. Real sweet." She crawled over the bed to Dean. "I thought you'd forgotten."

Dean leaned down to kiss her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and Dean slid his hand into her scarlet hair, cupping the back of her neck, holding her to him. "I never forget anything, Jo," he murmured against her lips. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking into her eyes. She melted against his body.

Dean started this relationship for Sam. When it began, Dean thought of it as being just sex. It wasn't as casual as his usual one-night-stands, because Jo was a friend, but he'd never thought Jo would come to mean so much to him. Dean couldn't call it love. Love was what he had with Sam, and their dad. No woman was going to get that from him. But it was something. Enough to make this threesome thing complicated. Enough that, when he watched Jo necking with that goddamned vampire, he'd wanted to stake the son of a bitch right then and there.

Jo kissed Dean's cheek and spoke against his unshaven skin. "Do you still want to watch me fuck Sam?"

Dean caught his breath because oh, god, yes that was what he wanted. Ever since he first thought of it in Vegas, the image of Jo and Sam as his personal porn show had been Dean's favourite sexual fantasy. "Like you wouldn't believe," he whispered back, meeting Sam's eyes as he spoke.

Jo pulled Dean down onto the bed.

Dean's mouth met hers as they fell together. Jo rolled them over on the firm mattress and straddled his body. Her short skirt rode up and Dean knew Sam would notice her panties were missing. She pressed her hands into his shoulders, holding him down. As if she were strong enough to hold him if he didn't want to cooperate. Sam, maybe: he was freakishly strong and massed more than Dean because he was taller. Jo didn't have a chance. But she enjoyed pretending, and Dean didn't mind playing along. She usually made it worthwhile.

Dean ran his hands up her warm back, under her top. She smiled and reached for the first button of his shirt. Dean was, of course, still wearing the police uniform, and the material was stiff, the buttons hard to undo. Dean rocked his hips as Jo worked, her warm cunt pressing against his erection. It was a moist, teasing heat through too many layers of cloth. When she'd opened about half of the buttons, Dean raised his upper body off the bed, lifting his arms for her to pull the shirt over his head.

Jo stripped off his shirt and let it fall beside the bed. While his arms were still raised, she grabbed his left wrist and pushed his hand back against the headboard. So fast it made Dean feel really, really stupid, she'd closed one bracelet of the handcuffs around his wrist.

The bed had a metal headboard: vertical rods topped by an elaborate scrollwork design. Jo threaded the handcuffs through the middle rod and reached for Dean's other hand. But Dean wasn't that easy a mark. Bondage games were all good, but he liked to be the one in charge. He allowed Jo to grasp his right arm, but he was strong enough to keep her from completing the move. He could have freed his left hand, too, but he didn't. She could have that much, for now.

He craned his neck to look up at his handcuffed wrist. "What's the deal, Jo?" he asked.

"Fair exchange." She smiled down at him. "You wanted to watch, didn't you? I'm giving you a ringside seat, baby." Jo pouted, a transparently fake expression. "Don't you trust me, Dean-o?"

_When you call me that, sweetheart, I know I'm in trouble..._

He wasn't going to fall for her innocent act. But on the other hand, Sam was in the room. Dean wouldn't have had a problem if Sam wanted to tie him up. He trusted Sam. Did he trust Jo less than his brother? (Well, yeah, of course he did. But he could go with her this far.)

So, a little reluctantly, Dean raised his other hand to the headboard and allowed her to slip the bracelet on him. "This had better be worth it," he told her.

Jo smiled, an evil little smile that almost had him reaching for the Latin. The second bracelet snapped closed around his wrist. "Oh, it'll be worth it," she promised, grinding her hips against his groin.

Dean let his breath out in a sigh.

Jo rolled off him, and off the bed. "But first," she said with a grin, "I'm gonna take a shower. Want to join me, Sam?"

And Sam, the little bitch, laughed. He looked at Dean, then at Jo. "What did Dean do to tick you off?"

Jo gathered up the gift box with one hand and held the other out to Sam, showing him her bruised wrist. "I'll tell you in the shower."

And to Dean's absolute frustration, Sam took her hand and walked with her into the bathroom, leaving Dean handcuffed to the bed, hard and panting, and staring at the firmly closed door.

***

Sam grabbed Jo by her upper arms, shoved her up against the bathroom door and kissed her, hard and hungry, as he'd been longing to do ever since the morning. He thrust his tongue into her, hot and passionate, using his larger body to pin her against the door. Jo's arms drew tight around his body, her breasts pushing up against his chest. Sam reached down, slid his hand behind her thigh and lifted her leg up to wrap around his hip, sliding his hand up her thigh to cup her buttock beneath the tiny skirt. Jo moaned into his mouth. She hooked her arms around his neck and pulled herself upward, wrapping both her legs around his waist.

Sam held her there, drawing back from the kiss reluctantly. "Dean wouldn't have hurt you deliberately," he said seriously.

Jo nuzzled her face into his neck. "He didn't. The bruises are my own fault."

"So why are you pissed off?"

Jo looked like she didn't want to tell him. She hesitated then said, "Dean...uh...took the game a bit further than we planned. I'm not really mad at him, Sam. I just want a little payback, okay?"

He lowered her to the ground. "What do you have in mind?"

"I really do want a shower. I've got vampire tongue all over me. It's disgusting. I want to get this crap out of my hair, too. After that...well, I thought we'd give Dean exactly what he asked for. But the shower first."

_Be careful what you wish for,_ Sam thought. He smiled. "You want some help with that?" he offered.

Jo smiled and unzipped the short skirt.

Not long after, they were both nude, under the shower. Jo leaned her head back under the hot spray of water, letting it soak into her scarlet hair. Sam bent to kiss her neck, tasting the water flowing over her fair skin. He loved Jo's body. He loved how she responded to his touch and his kiss.

The water flowing through Jo's hair turned pink, almost as if it were blood. It made Sam hesitate for a moment, remembering other occasions when he'd washed blood out of hair or clothing, watching pink water swirl down into the drain. But this wasn't blood, just that awful dye on her hair. Sam reached for the shampoo and poured a generous quantity into his hands. He'd done this for Jess, and learned from her how to make washing hair more than a mere chore. Done carefully, it could be foreplay, even. Sam massaged Jo's scalp with his strong fingers and as the lather turned deep pink he drew it down her long, wet locks. Jo sighed with pleasure, holding onto the tiled wall while Sam worked. He rinsed the first lot of foam out and poured some more shampoo. The colour was supposed to wash out; Jo would never have agreed to a permanent dye job. One wash wasn't enough, though: Jo's hair had gone from scarlet to a dark shade of pink. He took longer over the second wash, massaging the shampoo into every strand of her hair. Jo leaned back against his body as Sam's soap-slick hands caressed a path to her shoulders, and around to cup her firm breasts. He pressed his erection against her buttocks, pinching her nipples to hardness.

She turned in his arms, leaning her head back to rinse her hair under the shower jet. "Do you like that Dean's waiting out there?"

Sam considered the question. "I thought he'd have joined us by now," he answered honestly. "Handcuffs won't hold Dean." He reached for the hair conditioner. "Unless he wants to be held," he added thoughtfully. "Your hair's going to be a lovely shade of bubblegum."

Jo pulled a disgusted face. "Six washes out or something. I'll survive." She lathered the soap in her hands and spread the lather over his chest. "You told me in Vegas that Dean needed to be in control because he didn't trust me."

Sam worked the conditioner into her hair while she washed his body. "That's not what I said."

"Isn't it?"

"I said he was insecure with you...and if he knew I told you that, I'd be the one in handcuffs. Not in a good way."

"So..." Jo's fingertips circled Sam's soapy nipples, "if he stays out there now, does that mean...?"

Sam covered her lips with his fingers. "Jo, you've got to take Dean on his terms. He doesn't know any other way. He _does_ trust you. We both do." Sam kissed her while the hot water beat down on both of their bodies. The kiss tasted faintly of soap. Fresh water spilled between their lips as they kissed. Sam slid his hands around Jo's back, holding her close to him. He loved the sensation of her skin sliding against his skin, the scents of soap and shampoo all around them. Jo writhed against him, encouraging him. He grew harder.

"Oh, god, Jo," Sam groaned into her mouth.

He felt her begin to drop to her knees. Sam grabbed her arms gently. "Baby, wait," he urged.

Jo stopped, but gave him wide eyes.

Sam got it. It wasn't like him to turn down a blowjob, but he was thinking of Dean, waiting for them. He reached behind her and turned the water off. "Let's take this into the other room, okay?"

"Okay." Jo stepped out of the shower and threw him a towel. "Just let me dry off a little." She licked her lips and smiled his way. "Uh...Sam?"

"Mm-hm?"

"This was Dean's idea, but..." Jo's eyes flickered to the dildo with its harness, which she'd left beside the basin. "Do you really want...?"

Sam laughed. "You look so worried. Jo, I would have said something before now if I wasn't interested."

"That's not a yes," she said shrewdly, rubbing her now-pink hair with a towel.

"This is Dean's kinky little fantasy, not mine. I'm still going to enjoy it."

She looked up at him, her smile becoming mischievous. "What's yours?" she asked.

That stopped him. "Oh, honey, one scene at a time."

She ran her hands over his stomach, teasing. "Tell me."

"I will. Later." Sam lifted her chin and kissed her. "I want you, Jo." He cupped her buttocks with both hands, pulling her against his body. "And I want Dean to watch us. I know you want it, too. I saw the look on your face when he gave you this new toy."

"Twisted, right?" Jo grinned up at him.

"If you're twisted, what does that make me?"

"Doomed."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. That's about right."

Jo stretched up to kiss him. "Okay, then. Can you help me...um...get ready?"

Sam looked down at the black harness. "Love to," he answered.

***

Jo picked up the leather harness but made no move to put it on. She ran the straps through her hands, half-turning away from Sam. She was a little nervous about this. She wanted it, because they did, and because she _was_ curious about it. But she'd never worn anything like this, never done anything like this.

She felt Sam lift her wet hair and kiss her neck. "You need help with that?" he offered.

"Mm. Yes."

Sam took the harness from her hands. He dropped to his knees, laying the harness on the bathroom floor beside him, and ran his hands up her legs. "At ease, soldier," he said.

Jo shifted to stand with her legs apart. Sam kissed her stomach, his tongue circling her navel, his large hands gripping her tightly. He kissed a line from her navel to the top of her pubic hair. He parted her cunt with his fingers and dipped his tongue inside.

Jo grabbed onto the wall for support. "S-sam. How is that helping?" she breathed.

Sam turned his eyes up to her, slowly, as if he was taking in every inch of her skin before meeting her eyes. "You'll want to be wet, Jo. Trust me on this."

He was probably right, but Jo knew that wasn't the only reason. She could see the heat in his eyes. Sam was a big fan of oral sex. So was Jo. She nodded breathlessly.

Sam kissed her again, just above her bikini line, his eyes never leaving hers. She leaned back against the wall. It was cold against her bare skin, but it let her balance so Sam could take what he wanted.

Sam's tongue probed her most intimate places. The angle wasn't easy enough for him to bring her off, but his mouth on her cunt was wonderful. Jo never got tired of this. The rasp of him over her clit, the sounds of pleasure he made mingling with her own and the sudden rush of liquid heat to her cunt...Jo gripped the wall and moaned. "Sam...oh, god, Sam..."

He drew back, sliding his fingers into her wet folds. "Enough, baby?" He moved his fingers inside her, slowly thrusting while his thumb teased her clit.

Jo's head fell back against the wall. "Oh, god..." She wanted to tell him to keep going. She wanted to come. But there were other plans for the night. She took a deep breath, relaxing her body. "Yeah, enough," she said eventually.

Sam withdrew his fingers and slowly licked her juices from his skin, watching her. Jo's cunt throbbed with need. She wanted Sam. She wanted him to fuck her.

It took a little experimentation to get the harness on properly. The triangular pad fitted over her cunt like a weird kind of chastity belt. The little built-in vibrator was an oval protrusion and Jo took her time getting it in the right place. When she thought it was right, Sam pushed the button that started the vibe. Jo cried out at the unexpected pleasure. "Oh, fuck, yes!"

Sam grinned up at her. "Okay." He turned it off and lifted the straps into place. "Turn around, I'll get this fastened."

Jo moved as he directed while Sam fussed with the straps, getting the harness fitted firmly but not too tight. When he was finished, Sam was on his knees in front of her. Jo looked down. The hot pink dildo was inches from his mouth and it felt so freaking weird. It felt...powerful. Sam was one of the strongest men she knew and he was on his knees in front of her. Jo had never thought of herself as the dominatrix type but fuck, this was hot.

She reached out to stroke Sam's hair, threading her fingers through the wet locks. It was Dean's gesture, and Sam responded as he would to his brother. He opened his mouth and took her dick inside. He looked up at her while he did it and oh, god, she wished she could feel what a man would feel. But even without that, even though her dick was just rubber, it was still a hell of a rush. Without thinking, she rocked into him, sliding the cock deeper into his throat, and damn if he didn't take it. The pressure of Sam's mouth on the dildo changed the angle of it, just a little, and the inner pad rubbed her clit. It sent a hot spark of pleasure through her. It was as if...as if his mouth were a finger inside her cunt. Oh, god, how would it feel when she was fucking him?

Jo looked down at Sam, barely able to contain the high. Sam was sucking her dick. She could see his cheeks hollow as she pulled slowly back from his mouth. His eyes never left hers while she did it. Oh, god... Jo rocked into him again, just to see if he would take it. But, of course, Sam could kneel there for ages. She'd watched him do this for Dean, and he for Sam. But being on the receiving end, even if she couldn't feel it the way the boys did, was a whole new thing.

God, what these men did to her!

Jo stroked Sam's hair again and pulled slowly out of his mouth. She clutched at the wall for support, her breathing a little shaky.

Sam looked up at her, still on his knees.

"Holy crap, Sam."

He was looking very smug. "You like being a boy."

"Go fuck yourself," she retorted, not really offended. "You wouldn't like me if this dick was real."

"Sure I'd like you. The bubblegum hair might look a bit weird on a dude, though..." Sam got to his feet. "Shall we?" he nodded toward the door.

Jo reached up to kiss him. The kiss was slow and deep, his tongue sliding lazily over hers. Sam's hand slid up her spine, holding her close for a moment. His body felt hot against hers. Then Sam bent down and lifted Jo off the floor. He hooked one arm under her knees, holding her across his chest.

"Sam!"

He smiled and reached for the door with Jo still in his arms.

***

_About time!_ Dean thought as the bathroom door opened. They took long enough about that shower. He'd thought about freeing himself, but the position he was in wasn't uncomfortable and Jo did promise to make it worth his while. Sam was carrying Jo. That sight was almost worth the wait on its own. Sammy, completely nude, water still shining on his skin, his hard cock bouncing as he walked and his arm muscles bulging under the strain of carrying her. Dean couldn't help but notice Jo's pink hair and wondered if she was going to be mad at him for that. It was his plan, after all, but the dye job was Jo's idea, and she'd said red would wash out easier than black. Jo was wearing the strap-on and nothing else. She looked great.

"You took your time," Dean groused.

Sam lowered Jo onto the bed beside Dean. "Yeah, that red dye was a bitch."

Jo stretched out, her arms above her head, displaying her body for both of them, including the hot pink dick pointing up at the ceiling from her crotch. She raised her eyes to Dean. "Comfortable?" she asked cheekily.

Dean gazed down her body. "Sweetheart, the way I figure it, I had you handcuffed for five minutes, tops. You and Sammy were in the bathroom a lot longer than that. Are we even yet?"

She smiled up at him and rolled over to his side, running a hand across his chest, grazing his bare skin with her fingernails. "I love my present, Santa," she purred.

The thanks would have seemed a little more sincere if she'd uncuffed him first. Dean thought about asking her to show how grateful she was, but that might be pushing his luck if she was still mad at him. So he simply gazed down at the object in question. "It's a good look on you. Can't wait to see you in action."

"Me, either." Sam stroked a hand down her thigh then leaned over Jo to kiss Dean. Sam smelled of shampoo and tasted of latex...which told Dean something about why they'd taken so long in the bathroom. Damn Sammy and his oral fetish. Dean wanted to watch that!

Jo raised herself up to straddle Dean's legs. Her dildo pressed against his balls - not too much pressure, but enough to make him squirm, just a little. She rested her hands on his shoulders. "Dean. _Sweetheart._ Just exactly what action do you want to see?"

"Let me look at you."

***

Jo kissed Dean quickly then did as he asked. She backed off the bed and struck a pose in the middle of the room, displaying herself for Dean. She watched his eyes, enjoying the weight of his gaze. Dean looked her up and down, slowly. He started with her legs, his gaze sliding upward like a caress, lingering on the hot pink dildo before continuing upward. He took in her slim waist and flat stomach, her firm breasts. There he again paused, the heated look in his eyes very familiar to her. By the time Dean's eyes reached her face, Jo was breathing a little harder, and she felt heat rising into her cheeks.

"You look amazing," Dean said, and his voice was a little deeper than usual. He turned his eyes to Sam. "Ain't that a vision?"

Sam moved to stand at Jo's back, cupping her breasts with his hands. "Jo is beautiful." He kissed her bare shoulder. "Dressed like this, or up to her neck in mud, she's sexy." He lifted a pink strand of hair and kissed it.

Jo turned around, lifting her arms up to Sam's neck. She pulled him down to her and Sam didn't resist.

Dean had fucked her on the hood of his car. He fucked her almost to orgasm, but didn't let her come. In the shower and after, Sam had aroused her again and again, but he, too, stopped before she could come. Jo wasn't willing to take that again.

Sam cupped her cheek with one hand, trying to make the kiss gentle, but Jo wouldn't allow it. She opened her mouth beneath his, pushing her tongue between his lips. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her ass. Sam got the message and squeezed her buttock. She moved into his body, into the heat of his flesh. The rubber cock she wore pushed against his thigh, sending a shock of sensation through her body.

Sam felt her reaction. It was there in his kiss, in the clench of his hand on her ass. She tore her mouth away from his so she could breathe. She ran her hands up his arms, deliberately rubbing her cock against his leg, teasing herself with the vibe. She felt his cock, hard and warm, jump against her belly. Her breathing quickened.

Sam buried his face in her neck and her pink hair. "Jo, baby..." He kissed her neck, licked the shell of one ear and bit down gently on her earlobe. "Please. I want you to fuck me."

His words sent a jolt through her; joy and lust and power. She felt a smile curve her lips. "On the bed," she ordered.

Sam crawled on to the bed. He moved slowly, making a show of it for her, and for Dean. When Jo realised what he was doing, she watched Dean's face. He looked like all his birthdays had come at once. A smile cracked his face and the heat in his eyes could have melted glaciers. But that look, that moment was only for Sam. Sam crawled closer, closing on Dean. Dean's hands were relaxed in the handcuffs.

Sam reached his brother, straddled his hips and kissed him, hard and long. Jo, watching, felt the familiar rush of heat in her own body. The sight of them together always turned her on, but today there was something more. What she felt wasn't only lust. It was something...possessive. Not jealousy, never that, but Sam was _hers_ tonight. Hers, not Dean's.

She moved forward. She knew what she wanted now.

Grasping Sam's hips, Jo pulled him back from Dean. "On your back, Sam."

He started to roll over to the side and Jo stopped him. "No. Here." She liked how her voice sounded. She sounded confident, commanding. Inside she was nervous as hell.

As Sam moved, she saw Dean's face again. He met her eyes, and the mixture of anticipation and lust and just a little fear told Jo he understood what she was about to do. If Dean objected, she would stop, but he said nothing.

Sam faced her, kneeling on the bed, between Dean's feet. Jo, standing at the foot of the bed, was almost level with him. She covered his lips with one finger. "I want you on your back, between Dean's legs. I want to watch you both when I fuck you. I want him to feel every moment of what we're going to do." She wrapped her hand around Sam's hard cock, leaning into him, close enough for a kiss, but not quite touching her lips to his. "Is that okay with you, Sam?"

Sam tried to speak, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Yes..." It came out as a whisper.

She held Sam's gaze as she said, "Dean?"

Dean sighed. "You ain't gonna untie me, are you?"

Jo remembered what Sam had said: that Dean could easily get free if he really wanted to. It meant something that Dean was willing to let _her_ control this scene. She craned her neck to look at Dean over Sam's shoulder. She gave him her best evil smile. "Not if you want to watch," she told him.

Dean grinned back at her. "Remind me not to piss you off again."

"Is that a yes?"

"Hell, yes!"

Sam kissed her. "Remind me _to_ piss you off sometime."

Jo laughed.

Sam lay back on the bed, positioning himself as Jo wanted, between his brother's legs. Dean grunted, shifting a little beneath Sam.

"Watch the jewels, Sammy."

"Oh. Sorry."

It took some shifting and some "just to the right...whoa, not there!" but eventually they found a position they were both happy with. Dean was sitting almost upright, his black-clad legs widely apart and drawn up with his knees bent sharply. His hands gripped the headboard just above the handcuffs. Sam lay with his upper back nestled against Dean's groin. His arms were wrapped around Dean's thighs so that Sam's arms and Dean's legs took most of Sam's weight. Sam, too, had his legs spread wide apart, ready for Jo. Jo knelt between his knees, spreading lube over the hot pink dildo.

Jo inched forward, telling herself not to be nervous. Sam wasn't a virgin, and if she did this wrong he would tell her. He was ready for her; lubricant glistened around his anus. Jo pointed her cock at his opening and started to push into him. She looked into his eyes.

Sam looked relaxed, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. He seemed to sense her gaze, because he opened his eyes with a quick smile. "C'mon, Jo, baby. Fuck me."

Thrusting into Sam made the little vibrator press against Jo's clit insistently. It wasn't even on, and it felt amazing. She pushed forward with her hips, wanting more, rubbing the vibe over her clit as she watched the pink cock sink deeper into Sam's body. She felt him open to take it, felt him push eagerly into her thrust. Sweat beaded Jo's forehead and back, so hard was she concentrating. She let her eyes travel up Sam's body, over his hard, swollen cock, his perfect abs, the straining muscles of his chest, the dark nipples, his big hands gripping Dean's legs. She ran one hand up his chest and pinched his nipple.

Jo could feel a light dew of sweat on Sam's skin. She leaned forward, wanting to taste him. As she moved, the angle of the dildo inside him changed and Sam cried out, arching his back.

"Oh, god!"

Jo knew what he wanted. She started to fuck him slowly, rubbing the vibe over her clit, teasing herself as much as him. She looked up to find both men watching her. Dean's eyes were fixed on her, his expression hungry. Starving. His hands gripped the headboard, his muscles tight with tension. When their eyes met, he urged, "Now, Jo. Now."

She touched the button to activate the little vibrator. The effect, in her already aroused state, was overwhelming. The first orgasm crashed over her at once. She clutched Sam's body, thrusting into him hard, crying out wordlessly. She'd been on the edge for too long. The second orgasm bowed her back and her fingernails left red weals on Sam's skin. Jo heard her breath, harsh and panting, heard his voice, felt the splash of heat on her skin as all three of them climaxed together.

Jo came back to earth slumped over Sam's body, her cock still buried in his ass. Sam was stroking her hair with one hand. It felt like he'd been doing that for a while. Jo slid her hand between their bodies to turn the vibe off. Her skin - like Sam's - was sticky with sweat and come. She felt weak, but also energised, like she wanted to do that all over again. She began to lift herself up.

"Jo," Dean said quietly, and she looked up. "Go easy when you pull out of him."

"Sure," she agreed and she was careful, sliding the pink cock slowly from Sam's body. When it was all the way free, she rolled onto her back beside her two lovers. She found herself laughing suddenly. "That was...fantastic!"

"Mm," Sam answered.

Jo heard a faint click and looked up to see the handcuffs come loose from Dean's wrist. She had no idea how he'd done it. She reached down to unstrap the harness from her hips while Sam and Dean got untangled from each other. She dropped the dildo and harness onto the floor beside the bed.

It was Dean who came to her, curling his body around hers, holding her close. It wasn't like him to cuddle after sex. Jo felt his lips soft on her neck, his breath warm at her ear. His fingers caressed her bruised wrist. "I _am_ sorry, Jo. I didn't mean you to get hurt."

She giggled. "Dean, it's just a bruise. I'm not mad. I just wanted to get even." She turned into his kiss. "Was it good for you, baby?" she teased, biting his lip.

Dean's soft laughter filled her mouth. "When is it my turn?" he asked.

Jo looked over at Sam, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, half-turned so he could watch them together.

"Dean, honey," Jo said, still teasing, "that _was_ your turn. Sam should get his fantasy next."

It made Sam smile. "Sure you know what you're getting into with that offer?"

Dean grunted. "He probably wants to do it in the library or something. No imagination, Sammy."

Jo ignored him. She grinned up at Sam. "I haven't a clue. That's what makes it fun." She hauled herself up with a show of reluctance. "Later, guys. We don't have long until dawn and..." she smiled, a little sleepy now, "I think Sam needs another shower."


End file.
